


Discoloration

by Snays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snays/pseuds/Snays
Summary: DISCONTINUEDAU: Voldemort won the second war, Harry, Ron and Hermione have disappeared and no one knows where they are.In rebuilding the wizarding society, Voldemort has decreed that only pureblood will marry pureblood.Draco is chosen to marry Ginny, for several reasons: She will essentially be a hostage, in case any of the Weasleys try to act out. (Voldemort won't kill them as he needs all possible purebloods alive.)  or in case Harry shows back up.Ginny agrees to the marriage, because she fears Voldemort will kill her parents if she doesn't.Rated M for smut
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, if anyone's reading!  
> I just wanna be upfront and say it's been a looooong time since I wrote anything, and I wanna warn you from the start that I might not finish this. I surely hope I will, but I don't know yet. If you decide to read it, then I hope you'll enjoy it x  
> For now there's no archive warnings, but that may change so please keep yourself updated on that x

”You can’t mean it.” Narcissa’s face was painted by confusion as her gaze moved between her husband to her son. “The whole family are traitors. Is this how we are rewarded for our loyality?”  
“Think of it as another job, a golden opportunity for our family to prove ourselves.” Lucius hadn’t finished speaking when she interrupted:  
“A job?! This is our sons whole future, this is our bloodline!” She turned to Draco, who had been silent during their whole exchange, but he looked away.  
“I failed mother, he knows that. This is a punishment, but it is also a chance to redeem myself, and I am going to accept the offer graciously.” He finally spoke quietly, without looking up. When his eyes finally met hers, he found it hard to read her reaction: Sorrow and pride both flickered across her face, but she didn’t say another word. She knew her son had made his decision.

__  
“You can’t mean it!” Fred and George almost spoke in unison. Her older brothers were towering over her, but she held her own, as she looked at them defiantly.  
“Do you really think I want to do this?” She hissed, anger masking the panic she was really feeling. “It’s the only way he’s gonna let our parents live. I’m not going to let them be killed, if there’s a way for me to stop it.” Fred was about say something, but she quickly cut him off: “These are different times. I don’t know any better than you where Ron and Harry are, if they are even still alive. I also don’t know if it’d make a difference, if we even have a chance. All I know is that right now, I’m the only one who stands between Voldemort and our family, and I’m going to accept his offer.”  
She turned on her heel before they had a chance to see the tears welling up in her blue eyes, and strode out of the barn and towards the house with hasty steps.  
___

And so it came to be. The Weasley family had left early, except for Ginny and her father. When the time came for them to go, he found her standing in her old room, staring at the pictures on the walls.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked quietly. The room was silent for a minute, before she turned towards him: His daughter looked more beautiful than ever, standing in her white gown, her bright red hair cascading over her shoulder. She gave him what was meant to be a reassuring smile, and a little nod, reaching her hand out to wrap around his arm. Together they apparated from the Weasley’s house to the Malfoy mansion, where the wedding was to be held.  
___

They hadn’t seen each other before the wedding; at least not since they’d left Hogwarts more than a year ago. Draco Malfoy stood at the altar, glancing around the crowd – At the very front was his parents, his aunt Bellatrix, and several other highly ranked death eathers. He didn’t know if he’d expected Voldemort himself to be present, but he was in a way relieved that he wasn’t. On the other side was the Weasley family, their red hair making them easily recognizable to the rest, even the ones who had never met them before. Ron was missing, but as far as Draco was concerned, the rest of the Weasels were present, and along with them the beautiful, golden-haired French girl who’d entered the Triwizard cup.  
Draco felt his heart start to beat faster, as the music started and all the guests stood up in unison:  
For a wedding, not many seemed in a festive mood. He knew Voldemort had demanded the presence of both families, to secure that no one would kick up a fuss later. Pure blood families were scarce, and it would not benefit the new world order if they'd have to kill more than necessary. Then she entered the room, her arm linked with her father, and for a short second Draco was stunned to realize that she was beautiful.  
Her gaze was fixed on the altar while she walked, and Draco noticed how she struggled to let go of her father’s arm, as they came to a halt right next to him. Mr. Weasley bent down and whispered something in her ear before gently prying her fingers from him, and leaving her to stand alone with her future husband for the first time. When she did finally turn to him, he saw no fear in her eyes; only determination, and behind that a glimpse of sadness. Both said their vows, her voice shaking only slightly. As the priest drew a knife over the palm of her hand, she didn’t even flinch. Her hand was placed in his, their blood mingling as the priest said the spell that would legally bind them as husband and wife, and when the time came for them to seal the arrangement with a kiss, Draco found himself almost forgetting who he was marrying. The young woman in front of him was so far from all the memories of the Weasley girl he’d had from school, and in the end he found himself intrigued to get to know his new wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading, a quick disclaimer: I have not written fanfiction (or anything other than uni-related things) in a looong time. It's gonna be rusty, it's gonna be a little awkward and it's gonna be somewhat OOC.

Had it been up to Draco, there would have been no wedding feast. But Voldemort had insisted, citing that it was especially important for this marriage to be successful. Draco would never say it aloud, but he knew that there was still a fear in his lord that Potter might return – Having his former lover, and thereby the rest of the Weasley family bound to the Death Eathers, would make it at least more difficult for him to strike.

As he sat at the table, watching his new wife stare blankly ahead, he wondered if a celebration this dull would better anything in the relationship between the families. It was clear to everyone that Ginny was more like a hostage, than a bride – even if she had come “willingly” to the altar. If she’d said no, there was no doubt in Draco’s mind that Voldemort would’ve had a much worse fate planned out for all of the Weasleys.   
“At least have something to drink.” Draco offered quietly, as he held out a goblet to her. She took it, without answer and without looking at him. They were seated at the top of a horseshoe arrangement, the only ones close enough to hear anything they said, were the house elves, clearing of the table. One of them paused, looking at the plate that had been completely untouched, waiting for Ginny to give a small nod before removing it. Draco followed her gaze, to where her family was seated, mixed in with his own. He couldn’t hear any of the conversations going on, but he hoped they would be able to get along for now. 

“How long do we have to keep this pretend up?” Ginny finally spoke, her voice harsh and filled with emotion. He looked to her, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. He thought for just a second, before standing up and clearing his throat. Knowing Voldemort would not be pleased, he realized that keeping the wedding going would be likely to cause more damage than do good. 

“Family, friends.” He started, voice just loud enough to catch their attention. “I’m so pleased that you were all able to join us for this special day.” He cringed internally, aware that all of the guests knew the harsh reality. “Unfortunately, my bride is feeling rather unwell, and I am gonna escort her to her chambers. You are more than welcome to stay and enjoy the rest of your evening, but I’m afraid we’re gonna have to retire.” 

__  
Ginny kissed her family goodbye, trying to assure them, and at the same time herself, that she would be alright. To no ones surprise, the party scattered shortly after Draco’s announcement. She watched as they apparated one by one, until she was left alone. She turned to find Draco waiting by the foot of the stairs. When she’d wished for the feast to be over, she’d forgotten to think about what was next to come.  
He cleared his throat, his grey eyes focused on her blue ones.

“So…” He started, but when the sound of the word died out, he didn’t continue. Ginny’s heart started beating fast as she realized what she would have to do now. She had been intimate with Harry many times, but not once had she imagined she’d ever be with someone else. The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them off on her bare arm, trying her hardest to look unaffected.   
“I didn’t ask for this either.” Draco’s voice cut through her train of thought, and she looked up to meet his gaze once more. “I thought that was pretty clear.” His voice is cold, this tone she knows so well from their run-ins at Hogwarts. She nods bitterly. “Falpy will lead you to your chambers. I’ll meet you there.”

With no further notice, he’s gone and Ginny stands alone again, until a scrawny, female house elf appear before her.

“This way Mistress.” She bows before Ginny, before leading her up the stairs, down a hall, through a room filled with black leather sofas and multiple bookcases, out through another door, and down through another hall. She stops in front of a carved, wooden door. While she’d realized that the Malfoy Manor was grand, she had never imagined it to this huge – There’s a pretty good chance she’d get lost if she were to try and find her way back to the entrance. But maybe that’s the point. 

Falpy asks if she needs anything else, but as Ginny refuses, she disappears and leaves the redhead to explore her new room. There’s a queen sized bed, placed in the middle of the room, which also houses a desk, a large comfy looking red chair and a single, diamond shaped window. There’s a huge closet and right beside it a door, which Ginny guesses would lead to a bathroom. She strides toward the window, but before she gets there she catches a glimpse of her reflection, in a large, golden-rimmed mirror. Her skin looks pale in the dim lightning, only just a few shades darker than her the huge wedding dress that embraces her body and moves loudly with her every step. 

As she stares at her own reflection, her heart starts beating faster and she fights to hold back the tears, wondering for the first time if she made the right decision. Maybe they could have fled, all of them. Maybe they could’ve found another place to start all over. Maybe… She doesn’t get any further in her thoughts, before her attention is drawn to the door creaking open. With her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, she turns to meet his eyes.


End file.
